Rising From The Ashes
by LadyTricksterr
Summary: A secret organization gathered four of the best scientists in the world to try to find a way to improve the regenerative capacity of human cells. They named the research Omega Project. After years of research, they finally reached a possibility of success. The only way to know if it would work would be testing it in humans. Dr. Jessica Adams, was the only one to consent doing it.


**Prologue**

Everything about me was a lie.

Throughout my whole life they told me I was special, that I was born to help people. Since a very young age, they tested and trained me so I could reach my maximum capacity, they trained me to be the perfect weapon.

I never really had a normal life. Never went to school and never had friends or a house. The only thing I had was a small room that they gave me once I got to an age where I could be alone on my own, but I never had real privacy.

There were two cameras in the room, which they said was to "monitor my well-being." It was a simple and depressing room, with only one door and no windows. I had a small bed, a table in the corner where I made my meals and my only perk; a bookcase with a few books that they gave me the luxury of choice.

And that was it. The only thing that kept me sane was a calendar that I always kept near the head of my bed so I could count the days as they went by.

I remember that when I was a kid, when I had to leave my room they always arranged someone to escort me, even if I only needed to go to the bathroom. The fact that apparently I was never completely alone bothered me a lot, so I avoided from leaving my room unless I had no choice.

The only place I could really be alone was on my mind and I was very grateful for that. My mind was a place to which I could escape whenever reality choked me too much, which was very common. They actually thought that holding a child in a place like this, forcing they into a military training all day would be good in any way? Did they really not believed that one day I wouldn't stand all this and try to escape?

Maybe they were just very confident with the security of the place, which by the way was more than necessary to contain a 12 year old girl. But I still had hope. Somehow, deep down I knew that one day I would get out of here and be free for the first time.

As I reached an older age every year, I could almost feel the fear emanating from the agents around me, always growing. The fear that one day I would turn against them. After all, even being very young I was still very dangerous, I could see it stamped on the faces of each of them. Sometimes I took advantage of it, walking around with a frown and glancing with an angry expression on my face at anyone who dared to look in my direction. At first I thought it was fun, but I realized how much it meant; it didn't matter how much they tried to hide, I really made them nervous, even if just a little.

I never knew where I came from or who was my mother. As far as I could imagine, I probably would have been born right in this installation. They never answered any of my questions and when I brought up the subject, more and more often, I could notice how everyone would get more serious, as if trying to ignore me, but they couldn't. I realized that they were afraid that I discovered the truth and it just made me even more determined to do it.

One day I heard one of the agents commenting something about an Omega Project. As I was in my room at the time, the only thing I could hear were whispered voices in the end of the hall. With the ear pressed against the door, I remember hearing them talking about a scientist who initiated the project and how she was irritating whoever was in charge. I never quite understood what happened. I could only hear fragments of the conversation, but I knew this woman, whoever she was, had something to do with me as soon as they mentioned my name.

Finally when I turned 16 I left my personal prison for the first time. They started sending me on missions to see how I was in the field. The first missions were simple. Most of the time I just had to enter and leave the local without being seen, so I was better at night. They usually sent me to collect some information that they always told me be stolen from them. I didn't argue. I was happy to simply do what was told because I didn't want them to forbid me from going out again. The short times I had outside were amazing, so I used what little freedom they gave me.

Eventually I got used. I didn't care about them anymore and they didn't bother me either. I finally became the puppet that they wanted me to be; apparently empty, without own will and always obedient.

It was like that until I turned eighteen. After that the only thing they asked me was to kill. Kill everyone who were a threat to the organization that raised me. I was the perfect weapon for the job and that was why they trained me. They told me that I was destined to do this, but I never believed in fate. What I really believed was that someday I would have control of my own life. Never someone would tell me what to do again.

I could no longer simply obey. Not when all they asked me was to kill. Suddenly the little time of freedom outdoors that I had didn't look so good. Not when I was in charge of taking away the life of someone else. I shouldn't be the one in charge of deciding whether they should live or not. It was wrong.

It was then that I realized I couldn't just stay there. I couldn't disobey them and certainly couldn't continue with this life or I'd have to kill again. I had enough nightmares for a night, now adding everyone I killed. I could see their faces whenever I closed my eyes, all of them screaming in agony.

It didn't matter how long it would take or how difficult it would be. I would leave that prison forever and never come back. While I stayed under that roof I wouldn't feel peace and wouldn't be happy. I made it a personal challenge that I would do everything in my power to get out.

I could not kill again. I couldn't.

All I wanted was a normal life, but I knew that if I got to run away one day, whenever I put my feet outside, I would have to live running. Any attention I attracted to myself, however small it was I knew it wouldn't be long until they found me. From there I chose to live a life hiding in the shadows, not trusting anyone, living alone, but free, because I had a feeling that if they found me again I wouldn't come back to be their perfect weapon like before. It wouldn't be that simple.

**A/N: **

**This is just the prologue of the story. The idea is that the next chapters will be much longer than this.**  
><strong>I don't know how my schedule to update the fic will be, because I still didn't write the next chapters and I'm rather busy, but I promise I'll try not to take too long. <strong>

**For now I don't intend to update the fic until I get a beta reader, which I'm looking for right now, so it shouldn't take too long. **

**Thank you for reading this far! I apologize for any errors that you might have found and please leave a review if you liked my story, or not, I would very much appreciate your opinion.**  
><strong>xx<strong>  
><strong>- LadyTrickster<strong>


End file.
